NFC is an abbreviation of Near Field Communication, i.e., a short distance wireless communication technique, which enables different devices to communicate with each other easily, securely, quickly, and automatically. Compared with other connection modes in the wireless world, NFC is a short-distance private communication mode.
For WIFI technology, how to ensure the security of data transmission is very important. At present, the transmitted data is authenticated and encrypted by means of a key inputted by the user or a certificate.
Usually, WIFI hotspot uses a WPA/WPA2/WAPI security mode.
For personal mode, i.e., PSK (pre-shared key) mode, the user has to input WIFI hotspot key; for enterprise mode, i.e., certificate mode, the user usually has to download and install a certificate for connection to WIFI hotspot.
For PSK mode, to ease the setup work for the user, a WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) protocol (PBC mode) is available presently for transmission of a key, so that the user doesn't have to input the key and can set up conveniently. However, since the key is transmitted via an air interface and the WIFI hotspot is open to all users within its effective range in a specific period after the button of WIFI hotspot is pressed, there is security and uncertainty risk (the user is uncertain).
For enterprise mode, the user has to download a certificate from network administrator or other entity and install the certificate in the system of his own device, the operation is troublesome.